


You're Not A Monster

by PatrickStumpIsPerfection



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Lots of Angst, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Patrick whump, Peterick, Post The Youngblood Chronicles, This is not how you tag, Whump, Y'know what, aftermath of ybc, andy and joe are dead, haven't decided yet, im only 14, im so sorry about how this will be, kill me, let's make pattycakes suicidal in this, might include suicide, patrick blames himself, patrick is depressed as fuck, suicidal patrick, terrible spelling and grammar, this was originally on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickStumpIsPerfection/pseuds/PatrickStumpIsPerfection
Summary: What if instead of Pete and Patrick dying  at the end of Miss Missing You, Pete gets Patrick back to normal?They finally got away from the nightmare that is the youngblood chronicles, but there is no escape from the painful memories. Every night Patrick dreams about killing all his friends, he still blames himself for everything that happened.(I had a better longer description but it was deleted)





	1. Prologue - Miss Missing You

Patrick was chasing Pete through the strange town, but it wasn’t Patrick. He was trapped in his own body, this thing taking over his mind, Patrick didn’t know what those girls did to him but he couldn’t control his actions anymore and it caused the death of two of his friends (technically only one but Patrick thought otherwise) and soon Pete as well.  
Pete kept running, knowing that he might have to kill Patrick, the thought made him tear up slightly and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Then Pete had a new thought, he stopped running and waited for Patrick to catch up ‘maybe if I can get him back to himself…’ .   
Patrick stopped in front of Pete. Pete could see the yellow eyes that used to be his best friend’s, it was hard to look at such hate and anger in someone that he loved so much.  
“Patrick?” Pete tried to talk to him, “Patrick please, this isn’t you”  
Patrick’s expression softened a bit, ‘it’s working!’ Pete thought, and it was, Patrick could hear Pete, he wished he could say anything back, he was screaming on the inside but he’d be lucky if it even came out as a whisper.  
“I know you can hear me ‘Trick, please just try fight this”  
‘I’M TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN PETE’   
Pete could see the internal struggle in Patrick’s eyes, there was a quick flash of his usual blue/green eye colour and it that short moment Pete saw more pain then anyone should ever feel.   
Patrick was screaming Pete’s name silently, trying with everything he had to say something.  
“I need you ‘Trick, and I fucking hate what’s happening and what they’ve done to you and -”  
“Pete?”


	2. chapter 1

It's 3am and Pete was still awake.

The only noise was a clock ticking quietly and the occasional car going past.

He looked over at Patrick smiling at the fact that he's actually sleeping tonight. He's been having the same nightmares every night since that happened.

Recently they haven't been as bad, maybe they've finally stopped.

"Nonono please" Patrick wimpered.

'I guess I spoke too soon' Pete thought as he sat up.

"Idon'twannakillhim, pleaserunawaypeteidontwanttohurtyou" Patrick almost yelled in his sleep.

Shit. 

"Please wake up 'Trick" Pete said while trying to shake Patrick awake.

"Ohmygodimsosorry, I didn't mean to I'm sorry I'm so sorry sorrysorrysorry"

"Patrick please wake up!" Pete whisper-shouted as he grew increasingly worried.

Patrick opened his eyes and looked at Pete "Whatcolouraremyeyes"

"Blue 'Trick, they aren't yellow. It's okay you won't hurt anyone"

Patrick started crying, "Why did this happen?"

Pete pulled Patrick into a hug, not letting go, he didn't answer the question. Neither of them knew the answer.

"What if I almost kill you again?"

That was a question Pete never wanted to hear. "You won't"

"But what if I do"

"Patrick, I know you won't"

"What if-"

"Stop 'Trick. None of this was your fault and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again"

"How?"

Pete didn't answer the question, he really didn't know how. But he didn't want to tell Patrick that, he didn't want to let him know that he was almost as scared as Patrick was. Pete wasn't going to say how much he feared being away from Patrick for too long, so he just held him close as they fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick couldn’t get back to sleep after that, every time he closed his eyes he saw the same thing. The same moment that almost happened only a month ago. ‘It would have been your fault’ he thinks. Of course it would, everything would have worked out fine if Patrick had been a little more careful, right?

Patrick gets up after a few hours of attempting to sleep without having anymore nightmares. He turns on the light as soon as he steps into the bathroom, shutting the door so Pete won’t get woken up by the light. When Patrick turns around and looks in the mirror he wishes he hadn’t, the first thing he sees is what he’s been so scared of since it happened. He wants to look away and forget it but he can’t, he knows it probably isn’t real but in that moment all Patrick can focus on is how yellow his eyes are and how he never wanted to see that colour ever again.

A few hours earlier Pete promised that this wasn’t going to happen, that there was no possible way Patrick could hurt him again because of it but Patrick isn’t sure that’s true anymore. 

He’s scared. 

He’s terrified.

Patrick is so focused on that disgusting yellow colour in his eyes that he doesn’t notice the sound of a door being opened or Pete entering the room until he feels two hands on his shoulders and worried brown eyes in front of his.

“Patrick” 

He tries to say something, because Pete can see that his eyes are clearly yellow and Pete needs to get out and lock the door. Patrick is so confused as to why Pete is still there even though he knows that Patrick is going to hurt him.

“Pete, I- you have to- I’m-”

“Patrick, calm down” He obviously doesn’t understand, he’s gonna get hurt.

“Nonono you can’t stay in here!” By this point Patrick is sobbing, he knows that he’s going to do something bad, he can’t-

“Stop, you’re not gonna hurt anyone, that won’t happen again, you’re eyes are not yellow, you’re fine.” And Patrick notices, Pete seems annoyed, he’s been woken up twice in the middle of the night to deal with this bullshit, every day for a month. He’s probably pissed and considering kicking Patrick out.

“Hey, did you hear any of that?” Of course he zoned out and didn’t even notice Pete talking.

“No, sorry”

“Are you alright?” 

“Y-yeah, perfectly fine, nothing to worry about at all” Because Pete doesn’t need to think about this, he has his own problems, he isn’t one of Patrick’s parents.

“Patrick?”

“I, I’m okay”

“You’re crying.”

“I’m fine, just overreacting”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Just, just go I’ll be out soon.”

Pete looks worried and confused but leaves the room anyway.


End file.
